The Exam!
by Be-Love-Less-4ever
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi have defeated Bloodless, rescued Kio, and are now ready to go home, but what if Ritsu refuses to let them go unless the partake in a wager? The obstacle: An exam. The prize: Freedom. The consequence for losing: The Love of your Life.
1. A Gamble of Freedom?

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Unfortunately, so is school, so for this story, I'm hoping to update once a week.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and read my first story, Ritsuka's Summer Plans. I wouldn't have been driven to finish it if it weren't for you guys, so give yourselves major props!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**This story is going off of the manga, so if you aren't caught up (which no loveless fan shouldn't be), you may be slightly confused in the beginning.**

**Alright, now on with my new story, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Ch. 1: A Gamble of Freedom? **

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka and Soubi had finally defeated Bloodless and had rescued Kio. They were currently back at the academy, Kio sleeping soundly Ritsuka and Soubi's room. (Thanks to a spell) Ritsuka and Soubi were currently located in Ritsu's office, discussing the Seimei issue, as well as their leave.

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Ritsuka questioned. Ritsu had just prohibited them from leaving the academy, leaving Ritsuka in inquiry and Soubi in irritation.

"You are a vital part of our plan regarding Seimei; you cannot leave until he is dealt with." Ritsu replied monotonously, never looking away from his computer.

Soubi stood in the background quietly, knowing he could not defy his former teacher, and watched Ritsuka attempt to gain their freedom. He felt guilty for standing by and being of no help, but there was nothing he could do.

"But Kio needs to go home." Ritsuka stated in an attempt to leave, after being reunited with Seimei, coming to realization of what actually happened and then being thrown into a spell battle, all he wanted to do was go home, and back to his own school. He was positive Yuiko and his mother missed him dearly and didn't want to worry them any longer.

"His preparations for departure have already been made, he will be leaving at dawn, you may say your goodbye's later tonight." Ritsu responded apathetically, still staring at the screen.

"I refused to be used for the benefit of you dumb plan, I'm allies with Seimei and I'm leaving whether you consent or not!" Ritsuka yelled, he was flustered, tired, and no longer had the patience to deal with this man.

For once Ritsu looked up from his computer desk, making direct contact with the small child.

"If you are so opposed to being here, perhaps we should have a wager." He smirked.

The neko boy's ears twitched and an eyebrow rose in curiosity, "What kind of wager?"

As Ritsu opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by his former student, "Ritsuka, whatever he wants, it isn't worth it, and we can find our own way to leave." Soubi knew all the tricks and mind games his Ritsu was capable of, and feared Ritsuka may fall into a trap. The last thing he wanted was for his sacrifice to become a pawn in his former teacher's twisted plans.

"Now, now Soubi-kun, I don't believe interrupting a conversation is very polite." The older male scolded.

Soubi immediately silenced himself, and went back to being unnoticed. Nothing would alter the course they were on, the decision was Ritsuka's, and Ritsuka's alone.

"The wager?" Ritsuka asked, if it got him out of the academy, he really didn't care what it was.

"There are exams coming up…"

"NO!" Soubi firmly shouted. This was one of the few times he had ever lost his composure, but he couldn't put Ritsuka through this. He proceeded to clutch Ritsuka's wrist tightly and drag him to the door.

"Soubi! What are you doing? Let me go!" Ritsuka yelled, utterly confused at his fighter's outburst, "Let me go! That's an order!"

The golden-haired adult immediately released his hold on the child, a sulky look spread across his features.

Ritsuka sighed, and turned back to the other adult, who seemed unfazed by what just occurred, "Please continue."

Ritsu smirked, not being used to such politeness, and finding it amusing it came from a child referred to as Loveless, "The exams are coming up…"

"Exams?"

"Yes, in order for students to go up in ranking at this academy, they need to take a stage of exams before moving up." Ritsu answered.

"Okay, what about them?"

"I'd like you to participate in them."

This was more than Soubi could handle, the exams he has taken part in were absolute hell, and he wouldn't be able to watch Ritsuka in pain over the test.

"Ritsuka, it's not worth it, please don't, when I took the exams…" An overwhelmed Soubi stopped his plead midsentence, leaving it open for his teacher to intrude.

"When you took the exams, Soubi-kun, they were quite different, we have rearranged them into three stages, each displaying a different form of strength, I consider it more difficult than the one's you participated in."

"Then I will not allow Ritsuka to contribute."

"That isn't a decision for a fighter such as yourself, Soubi-kun, I believe I taught you that." Ritsu retorted.

"Okay, so the exam is hard, but what does that have to do with the wager?" Ritsuka asked, growing impatient.

"Assuming you involve yourself in the exam, I would like to wager you're freedom."

"My freedom?"

"Yes, if you succeed in passing the exam, I will reward you what you want, to leave here freely, no attachments. If you fail to make it through the exam, you will comply with my desires."

"Which are?"

"You shall agree to assisting us in our plans regarding Seimei, and you will fight alongside your actual fighter unit as you do so.

"But Soubi is my fighter!" Ritsuka replied shocked.

"Soubi is merely yours based off Seimei's orders, your actual fighter is waiting for you." Ritsu stated matter-of-factly.

Ritsuka stared at the ground, shifting uncomfortably, he knew Seimei had ordered Soubi to fight for him, to care for him, to…love him. He knew it all, but to have someone brutally confirm it in such a manner forced the raven haired boy close to tears.

"Ritsuka…I…" Soubi attempted to ease the child's pain, but what Ritsu said was the truth, even though Soubi genuinely cared about him, he had originally come from Seimei's order, and couldn't deny such obligations, "Ritsuka…You.." The blue-eyed adult was then cut off by his sacrifice.

"I'll do it!"

"I'm so glad you agree. The exams are coming up in two weeks, and when the time comes, you and Soubi will report to two separate designated rooms." Ritsu replied.

"Soubi is participating?"

"Yes, only complete pairs can perform in the exam now, so you will both need to be there for it."

"Is that all."

"I believe so."

Without another word Ritsuka grasped the hands of his fighter, and dragged him out of the room, concern riddling the brain of the neko. Soubi, shocked, outraged and hurt; allowed himself to be taken from the room. He was shocked that Ritsuka would agree to such a bet, outraged that his former teacher, whom had tortured him, was now torturing Ritsuka, and hurt, that if they lost, Ritsuka was willing to throw him away.

Once the door closed, a large smirk set itself on Ritsu's face, and he turned back to his computer, sending the information he just received to 7.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey everyone, so this is my next project, I hope you like it!**

**Btw, I'm not just talking written exam, I'm talking fighting blow-out! **

**Please review! Review keep me motivated to continue my stories.**


	2. The Dreaded One!

**Hey everyone I'm back! I've survived my first full week of school, though not without tons of homework, but I've squeezed some time in to make an all new chapter!**

**Anyway, major props to my reviewers promocat, ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan****, lovess-girl68, ****ljsr252****, and Vampirelle. My story wouldn't continue on without you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Onward!!!!**

**Ch. 2: The Dreaded One!**

**XxXxXxXxX **

Soubi allowed himself to be dragged back him accommodations by his smaller counterpart, loathing his former teacher ever more so than previously. Once they arrived at the room, a noticeable change caused expressions of shock to cross the face's of Ritsuka and his fighter.

Kio was still sleeping, just like they had left him, but it seemed that everything else had been changed dramatically. The Zeros were shuffling about with colorful fabrics, turning the room into more of a dollhouse. Frills, ruffles, and lace covered every inch in a pink, purple, and white collaboration.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ritsuka screamed at the perpetrators. He had just been denied freedom unless he fought for it, he was not in any mood to put up with the Zeros games.

"Nagisa-sensei wanted to make your room cuter, so she handed us this stuff and told us to decorate your room." Natsuo replied, while Youji snickered, both continuing to redo their temporary living space.

Ritsuka, in his evening of irritation, had almost forgotten about that women, that….that…horribly ignorant women. Ever since the raven haired boy arrived, she's done nothing but hunt him down, glomp him, attempt to dress him up in effeminate clothing, and talk about how he should go to his real fighter. She was the epitome of what he hated most in a person, and was becoming very intolerance of her shenanigans.

"Take this stuff down now!" Ritsuka shouted, not as loud as previously, as he attempted to get his emotions under control.

"We can't, direct orders." Youji stated, while waving his hand off in Ritsuka vague direction.

The neko boy could no longer handle it; he had been through enough of this school for one day, or better yet, a lifetime.

"SOUBI! GET THEM OUT!"

The fighter followed the order, and immediately picked up the Zeros by the back of their shirts and threw them out of the room. Banging and protests could be heard from the other side of the door, but were ignored.

"Clean this up, please…" Ritsuka whimpered, as he hopped onto the pink, frilly bed, sprawling out onto his stomach. He buried his face into the pillow and allowed the tears he'd been holding back, to flow freely. He was so frustrated with his current situation, and the words that Ritsu had stated so bluntly, continued to replay in his mind, _"Soubi is merely yours based off Seimei's orders, your actual fighter is waiting for you." _His real fighter, the other half of Loveless, was waiting for him, but what really hurt, was that Soubi wasn't his, but Seimei's. Everything always managed to belong to Seimei.

The blonde haired adult, while beginning to get rid of the hindrance decorations, noticed his beloved sacrifice weeping on the bed. He slowly crept to his side, reaching a hand out to wipe the tears away.

"Ritsuka…" the boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts, in a trance.

The younger one, finally aware of Soubi's presence, slapped his hand away, "I told you to get rid of this shit….just, make it… go away." He sobbed.

Soubi, though extremely taken aback by the vulgarity and despair his sacrifice's words held, nodded his head and continued working; throughout the night, after Ritsuka was long ago asleep, leaving Kio to be ignored the rest of the night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next morning, an irritated Ritsuka awoke to a knock at the door, and with complete disregard to the questioning glance his fighter was giving him, trudged to answer the banging.

Upon opening the door, he noticed a fighter pair, both adults, one male one female. He gave them a glare as they walked in.

"We're here to pick up Kio Kaido." The man said.

Everyone's vision then focused on the huddled sleeping mass, slumped on one of the two bed in the room, drooling over the pillow he was hugging.

"Can we assume it's him." The women smirked.

"Yeah."

With that consent, the two preceded over to the bed, the man picking up Kio in a rough manner, causing him to wake up.

"Hey! What's going on here? Sou-chan!" the pierced one squealed.

"Kaido-san, you will be taken back to your home. We have the personal responsibly of making sure your venture is completed safely." The man carrying him replied.

"Sou-chan! Rit-chan! You just going to let them take me away like this!?!" he shrieked, trying to squirm himself out of the man's grasp.

"Sorry, Kio, I really am. Trust me, if I could leave, I'd be going with you." Ritsuka muttered.

The unknown unit then walked out the door, followed by our two favorite protagonists. The five reached the front of the school, after endless cries from Kio. A car pulled up, and the man and woman placed Kio in the back seat, hopped into the front themselves, and before the neko and the blonde could give proper goodbyes, they had driven off.

"Kio isn't going to be too happy." Soubi sighed.

"No he's not, but there isn't really anything we can do about it now, huh."

"I suppose not. So my Ritsuka, what would you like to do today."

"I'm not yours first off and secondly…" as if on cue, Ritsuka's stomach growled loudly.

"Perhaps we should go get some food." Soubi smiled

"Um…" though the little one was genuinely hungry, he wasn't too fond of the cafeteria; though it wasn't the food that turned him off, it was the chance he might encounter the dreaded one…Nagisa.

Soubi chuckled at the expression on his sacrifice's face; anything regarding Nagisa contorted the features of the amethyst eyed boy, to that of utter repulsion.

"Would you like me to get food and bring it back to the room?" he suggested, Soubi didn't like being near the others on the campus of this academy anymore than Ritsuka did, but for the sake of the one he love, he would tolerate it.

"You don't have to; I mean what the worst that could happen?" Ritsuka forced a giggle.

"Just go back to the room, I'll be there soon." The blue-eyed fighter leaned down, kissed his sacrifice's forehead, and walked off.

Ritsuka sighed; he was left alone, with nothing but his thoughts. He began walking back in a trance-like state, thinking about the upcoming exams Soubi and himself would have to participate in. _"I should talk to Soubi about it tonight, I wasn't very nice to him, I should probably apologize to. I wonder what the first part of the test will be like…"_ Ritsuka contemplating multiple scenarios for the time that followed until he reached his room. He was in such a daze, that he hadn't even notice the pile of books in front of the door, causing him to trip and fall, his arms catching him.

"What are these?" he questioned to himself.

One the front of the top book of the stack was a note, the young boy then stared at it inquiringly.

'_Loveless_

_For the exams, you should have basic knowledge of a fighter and sacrifice. Here are some text books to study from, use them as you please._

_I am extremely curious to see how you fare during the tests, as is your fighter; he is looking forward to meeting you.'_

The note had no signature, but it was obvious Ritsu had sent it as well as the books. Ritsuka was so overwhelmed by the letter; he ripped it to shreds, pulled himself into a ball and started weeping uncontrollably on the ground in front of his room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi had gotten the food, barely avoiding an incident with Nagisa. Whenever Soubi was around, she now demanded he tell her where Ritsuka was located, which always resulted badly on both parts.

He turned the corner, only the stop momentarily. His sacrifice was in sniveling mass on the ground, crying miserably. Soubi dropped the food, allowing it to scatter across the floor, and dashed to the boy.

Soubi crouched down in front of his sacrifice and reached a hand out, placing it on Ritsuka's chin, and pulled his face up to meet his, "Ritsuka…" the fighter comforted.

What happened next almost sent Soubi into a state of shock. Ritsuka took both of his hands, and placed them over the hand his fighter had placed on his cheek. Ritsuka grasped Soubi's hand with both of his, and stared at it with blurry eyes. After a few minutes of silence, excluding Ritsuka's sobs, the small sacrifice flung himself at the older man, weeping irrepressibly.

"You're...mine…no one…else's…please…don't ever…leave me." The boy continued to whimper as he bawled his eyes out.

Soubi wasn't quite sure how to respond, Ritsuka never allow any mild feelings toward him show, but regardless, the blonde wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing circles in his back, and chanted over and over, "I love you Ritsuka, I could never leave you."

Finally, when Ritsuka was more in control of his emotions, Soubi stood, carrying his sacrifice with him in one arm, and the text books in another. He managed to open the door, dropping the books at the door step, and then placing Ritsuka gently on the bed.

Ritsuka refused to let go of his fighter, _his fighter_, Soubi was his and no one else's, he didn't care if some other stranger was waiting to meet him, he didn't want to see the other half of Loveless, he wanted Soubi.

Soubi concern rose when the neko went into yet another fit of hysteria, but continued comforting him none-the-less, and Ritsuka continued clinging to him until no more tears would fall, and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

This is the reason Soubi hadn't wanted Ritsuka involved in the exams, they emotionally, mentally, and physically tore you apart; and if this was how Ritsuka was before hand, Soubi was terrified of what would happen during the test.

"It's alright Ritsuka, I'm here, I'm not leaving. I love you." Soubi muttered to the sleeping form, before he, himself, drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, not the most eventful chapter, but there was frills, and the dreaded one!**

**Please review! **


	3. Make a Wish

**Hey Everybody! **

**Thanks so much to Vampirelle, ****xXMewzikLuverXx****, ****klagana1****, and izzy for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, it belongs to Kouga Yun.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ch. 3: Make a Wish**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi sighed as he took in the scenery around him. He was out in a somewhat garden area that the school kept and maintained. It was truly beautiful, the flowers, the buds, the shimmering glow of the sunlight, and the dazzling butterflies that perched themselves upon the grass. It was all so beautiful, which was the reason he hated it all, beauty, was only external, and if you spent time digging further, going beyond the beauty, you would find desolation, vulgarity, and wickedness. Soubi snapped out of his reverie at that point returning to his state of concern, running one of his hands through his hair he sighed once more, thinking of Ritsuka. The morning after he cried himself to sleep, the neko boy launched himself into the books Ritsu had allowed him to borrow. When Soubi had asked Ritsuka what he was doing, the small boy ordered him to be quiet and then proceeded to part from the information momentarily and push the blonde adult out the door.

This had become routine, every morning, the fighter unit would wake up, be shoved out the door, and only return to bring Ritsuka food, or to go to bed. Soubi assumed his little sacrifice was doing it so he would be free of distractions, but, regardless of motive, the adult was beginning to feel lonely. He sighed again and stood, it was almost lunch and he wanted to bring his sacrifice food, otherwise Ritsuka would starve himself, forgetting about food while deep in study. Soubi then trudged off toward the cafeteria, willing his mind with thoughts of the raven haired child.

**XxXxXxXxX**

He had woken around dawn, immediately got up, remaining in his pajamas, and stuck his nose into the first book he grabbed, reading for hours and hours until night fell and he could no longer stay awake. Day after day for the past two weeks, this was habitual day for Ritsuka. He was worrying over the test, and knew the only way to keep Soubi was to find out everything possible about fighters and sacrifices.

Ritsuka continued studying and studying, until the door creaking open detracted him momentarily. Soubi strolled in with food, a smile spread across his face. _'Food…right, I forgot…'_ Ritsuka thought as his stomach growled quietly.

"Still studying?" the fighter wondered.

"Yeah, I have to be prepared for the test." The small child replied.

"How about you take a break and eat?"

"Okay. I guess I could use a short break."

Ritsuka hopped of the bed where the books were scattered and placed himself on the floor near Soubi, whom sat down as well. The two ate in silence, neither wanting to bring up the perils that may ensue the next day. After their meal was finished, Ritsuka stood and placed himself in his previous spot on the bed, and continued to look over the information; unlike all the other days though, Soubi didn't immediately leave. The golden haired fighter stayed on the ground, staring toward the other with inquisitive eyes. Ritsuka attempted to continue with his studies, but the blue pools driving into him were too much to take.

"Is there something you want Soubi?" Ritsuka asked irritated.

Soubi just continued to stare and smile at his sacrifice, remaining unresponsive.

Ritsuka just glared at him and carried on.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, smile suddenly gone.

"What?" the boy responded angrily.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying so hard? There isn't a need, I'll take care of…" the fighter was then interrupted.

"That's the point. You take care of everything. I want to reliable. I'm going to pull my own weight. Besides, you should be more appreciative." The amethyst eyed boy firmly stated.

"And why is that?" Soubi smirked.

Ritsuka face turned red, as he mumbled his response.

"I can't hear you if you mumble Ritsuka." Soubi continued to smirk.

The neko boy to a few deep breaths and then blurted, "Because I'm doing it for you!"

Soubi genuinely smiled, stood and walked over to him sacrifice.

"What do you want?" Ritsuka squeaked embarrassed.

"You've done enough studying, you'll do fine. Why don't we go for a walk?" the adult suggested.

"But…Sure, that sounds nice." Ritsuka wanted badly to remain in the room and gain the knowledge he needed to pass the test, and keep Soubi as his, but the offer sounded too nice to pass up, and he did need the fresh air.

With that, the adult grasped his sacrifice's hand and they walked out nonchalantly.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Though they couldn't leave the academy, Soubi gave Ritsuka a very elaborate tour (excluding areas regarding Ritsu or Nagisa) and showed him all of his favorite spots when he was a student.

Ritsuka was almost entranced by it all, on its own, the school seemed like the epitome of hell, but with Soubi showing him all of the secrets and hiding places the academy seemed somewhat bearable.

The two pranced through the outdoors; into a forest like setting and even father through the brush until Soubi pulled back some of the debris to reveal the most glorious meadow. It contained a small strip of land, a shallow creak, and a rare pattern of flowers. The land was beautiful, all a rich green color; the flowers bright colors matching it perfectly, as well as the crystal water rushing throw the area.

"This is where I used to come to be alone." Soubi smiled down at Ritsuka.

"It's so pretty." The younger one observed, and proceeded to drag his fighter over to the creak.

Everything was so amazing and peaceful. The essence of it had Ritsuka imagining Soubi as a child, coming here, watching the majesty of it all.

"Ritsuka, there is one more place I would like to show you. If you would like. It is getting dark. " Soubi uttered, bringing the boy back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go, but you need to take me back here sometime okay."

"Of course."

They turned around, the child allowing the adult to lead the way as they entered the forest background again. Soubi towed his smaller counterpart through heavy brush and up steep hills, till lastly they reached the finale of Soubi's small tour.

Once again the brush cleared away, leaving an open circular area elevated above everywhere else. The two walked to the edge and seated themselves down. Night had fallen, bringing a dark night filled with stars that scoped across the sky.

"Beautiful." Ritsuka said as he stared up, gazing at the gorgeousness.

"I suppose." Soubi frowned.

"You aren't impressed?" Ritsuka questioned.

"I know of something even more beautiful." Soubi stated matter-of-factly.

"And what might that be?"

Not giving a verbal reply, Soubi placed one of his hands on the side of the raven-haired boy's face and bent down to give him a chaste kiss. The fighter pulled away slowly, staring into the eyes of the now red-faced child. Uncomfortable with the look in the blue eyes glowing back at him, he turned away and resumed looking at the stars.

"A shooting star."

Ritsuka turned back to the other man, "Where?"

Soubi pointed toward the moving object in the sky, "Make a wish Ritsuka."

The small boy closed his eyes and thought of what he wanted, _'I wish I was strong enough to pass the test. I…I wish I could have Soubi as my fighter forever.' _

Once his wishing was through, he opened his eyes slowly.

"What did you wish for?"

"I…I can't tell you…" Ritsuka stuttered as his blush grew. If Soubi ever found out his wish, it would be mortifying.

Soubi smiled at the tint his sacrifice's face turned, knowing that his wish most likely concerned himself.

"It's dark, and we have to make our way through the forest, we should head back." Soubi stood, offering a hand towards the other.

Ritsuka took it, still embarrassed, and silently left the splendorous view, caught up in thought of the difficulties that would occur the next day.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**All done! Another smut chapter, but I promise, part 1 of the actual test will happen the next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	4. The Exam Begins!

**Hey everybody! **

**Big thanks to Vampirelle, klagana1, ****xXMewzikLuverXx****, and ****Daphne-Angel-**** for the reviews! Your criticism alters my story greatly, and I appreciate your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, it belongs to Kouga Yun.**

**Ch. 4: The Exam Begins!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_All students participating in the ranking advancement exam report to the north corridor on the second story." _A voice came on over a P.A. system that was linked throughout the academy.

It was after this announcement that Ritsuka's nervousness came to a full fruition. He began shaking slightly, and his breath becoming slowly shallower.

Soubi, seeing his sacrifice having a panic attack on their bed, walking over and began to comfort him, "Shhhh…Ritsuka, it's alright. I'm here. I will always protect you", the fighter whispered as he embraced the boy.

The two stayed in this position for several minutes, until the neko's breathing calmed down.

"Ritsuka, if we are going to take the exams, we need to be going." The fighter stated.

"O…kay." The other replied nervously.

Soubi then grasped Ritsuka's hand, and lightly tugged him out of their room and through the halls of the school, knowing Ritsuka's nerves would only get worse as the time before the test narrowed down.

Finally, the two approached a large blob of people in front of the north corridor, the door seeming to be blocked by a group of higher ups. Ritsuka had no idea whom they were, but he felt Soubi give off a slight shiver upon seeing them, so the sacrifice assumed they were no good.

"Ritsuka!" The boy turned to find who might of called, but as he did, was harshly tackled to the ground by the terrifying twosome that is Zero.

"Ow…" the Loveless sacrifice groaned, then realizing what happened, became very angered, "What was that for? Get off me!" Ritsuka shouted, gaining the attention of some of the other teams participating.

"We're just greeting you." Youji said innocently as the two continued to glomp the defenseless kid.

Soubi simply smiled from his sacrifices behavior, the blonde adult was originally concerned Ritsuka would continue to overly stress himself over the exams, but the Zeros seemed to provide an adequate distraction. _'It appears there is something they're useful for after all'_ the fighter thought.

Interrupting the Zeros attack on Ritsuka, was the opening of the north corridor door. One single figure walked out in front of the participants, looked about until his view was cast upon Soubi, and smiled a crooked and devious grin.

"Welcome" Ritsu stated calmly, though what he stated next was voiced in a cold manner, "Those of you who have come today, I hope you have prepared yourselves. This test has driven many to the break of insanity, others have been killed, if you are not willing to accept the possible consequences, leave now."

Everyone in the hallway was silent and intent, but no one made a move to leave. The Zeros and Ritsuka lifted themselves off the floor and listened to Ritsu continue.

"Very well then. There are three portions of this test, each different so that all qualities of a prestige must be displayed. For the first part of this exam, the sacrifices will be in a separate area than their fight…"

"What, how are we supposed to take the test without our fighters?!" one participant outraged.

Ritsu ignored the comment and continued on,"Down this corridor are two levels, the sacrifices will be taken to level two, and the fighters will remain on this floor. If you have a concern with being separated from your fighter temporarily," Ritsu continued to explain, now addressing the concern previously mentioned, "then I suggest you leave now." Ritsu glared at the boy who had made the outburst.

"Since there is nothing else that I need to address, the test may begin." Ritsu expressed a smile that sent chills down everyone's spines, "Oh, and I do hope for the school's population's sake, not all of you die."

With that Ritsu walked off, and the higher –ups began dividing the fighters into a group, and the sacrifices into a group.

"Soubi, I don't want to be separated from you." Ritsuka pleaded.

"I know, but it won't be for long. Do your best, you've studied hard. I will see you soon," and with that, the blue eyed adult placed his lips to Ritsuka's and disappeared through the hallway.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka had been herded to the second floor with the rest of the sacrifices, placed into a random room, and given a paper with a seating placement. _'Seat number 9, just lovely.'_ **(9 is considered unlucky in Japan because it has the same pronunciation off pain, agony, torture, etc.)**Ritsuka thought as he stared at the piece of paper that told him where he would sit.

Ritsuka placed himself into his seat, and watched as the rest of the sacrifices were processed to. Youji, was given seat number 33 and was seat quite a ways away. Suddenly, the seat next to him moved, and he turned to see who it was, assuming he wouldn't know regardless.

To Ritsuka's surprise, Midori sat next to him, in seat number 8**(lucky him)**.

"Hey Loveless." The Breathless sacrifice greeted him kindly.

"Uh, hi…" Ritsuka responded, his nerves were getting the best of him again without Soubi's presence.

"Hehe, you should calm down, if you stress out to much you may do worse." Midori stated as he watched the other boy tremble.

Ritsuka glared, "Why do you care, aren't I your competition."

"I suppose, but it never hurts to have allies as well. You don't have to be everyone's enemy."

Ritsuka was surprised at the wisdom Midori held in his words, and nodded in agreement.

As Ritsuka was about to ask how Midori felt about the exam, a very bulky man plodded into the room.

He continued walking till he was at center stage, his presence gaining the attention of all.

"My name is Ryota Takeo. **(Ryota means stout and strong, Takeo means violent/warrior man. Just so you get the gist of what he's like.) **I will be the prompter for the sacrifices' first portion of the exam, which makes me the law. I am going to explain to all of you what the first exam will entail, and I will not accept any questions."

The students were silent, half in shock, the other half in fear of what the man might do if they did so much as ask a question.

"The first portion of the test will be an exam. Ten questions, you start off with ten points, and will then receive marks down for each one you get wrong. If either you or your fighter scores a zero on this exam, even though the tests were taken separately, your group will fail. If you are caught cheating by anyone of the others, you will be docked two points from your total. You have l hour to complete it" The higher –up all smirked and took their locations around the room, checking for any forms of cheating, "Now then, if there aren't any questions?" he paused, as if asking for someone to raise their hand. When none came, he smirked and continued, "Let part one of the exams begin."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi had been given the same set up as Ritsuka, he received a seat number, placed himself in it, and waited for the prompter to arrive.

"Don't you look excited?" Natsuo sneered as he sat next to the adult.

The fighter turned away from the annoyance, and focused on the view outside. He drifted off into a reverie, and his thoughts centered around his concern for Ritsuka. He continued to daydream until the prompter walked in to explain the rules.

"The first portion of the test will be an exam. Ten questions, you start off with ten points, and will then receive marks down for each one you get wrong. If either you or your sacrifice scores a zero on this exam, even though the tests were taken separately, your group will fail. If you are caught cheating by anyone of the others, you will be docked two points from your total. You have one hour to complete the test. Does everyone understand?"

The prompter looked around the room, peering into each face, "Alright then, let the exams begin."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I know I said the actual test would begin, but I needed to stop the chapter here or I wouldn't be able to stop for a very, very long time, and it would take too long to put up.**

**Also, I know that, if you are a Naruto fan, this test sounds a little (a lot) similar to the Chunin exams, but I promise you, it isn't going to be. There may be similarities, but I planned a completely different plot for it. **

**Please review, I love hearing what you think, and if you have a certain direction you want the story to go, or suggestions for the future chapters, let me know.**

**One last thing, I have posted a poll on my profile regarding whether you would like Ritsuka and Soubi to pass or fail the exam. It will be open for quite some time, but I hope that you will all take the opportunity to vote.**

**Thanks so much to all of you guys! **


	5. The Written Test of Doom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Woohoo! Finally the weekend, and to top it off, I've updated!**

**Thanks so much to ****klagana1****, ****xXMewzikLuverXx****, ****Vampirelle****, izzy, ****Rikka-sama**** for the reviews, you keep me writing!**

**Also, upon Vampirelle's request, I have elongated this chapter by about 3-4 pages. (Please let me know if you like the length better this way, or if you want it shorter or longer)**

**Lastly, I HAVE A POLL UP! I am giving you, YES YOU, the right to choose whether Soubi and Ritsuka fail or pass the exam. I have a plot for both, but want you to pick how the plot plays out. The poll will most likely remain open till the later parts of the exam, but the sooner you vote, the sooner I can plan out what will happen!**

**Okay, moving on, here is the latest chapter, Enjoy!**

**Ch. 5: The Written Test of Doom!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The fighters had almost wrapped up taking the exams, Soubi finished quickly and easily consider he _was_ the ideal fighter and stared out the window, continuing to wonder how Ritsuka was fairing. He wasn't sure what kind of prompter he had received or anything regarding the other half of the participants' exams for that matter.

"Alright then everyone, the hour is up, you are now dismissed, you need to go back to your rooms immediately because your sacrifices had a late start and will be leaving later than originally planned. The names of units moving on to the next portion of the exam will be posted at 10 p.m. tonight in front of the northern corridor. If there are no questions…then you may all go." The fighting units' prompter smiled kindly, she was too sweet, which created confusion among the participants of why she became a prompter.

After she finished her speech, the classroom full of fighter units filed out, Soubi trudging out as one of the last ones to exit. _'I won't get to see Ritsuka for awhile.'_ The blonde adult thought as he sighed.

"Hey Soubi….Soubi….Soubi…Soubi!" a red haired teen approached him.

Soubi continued to ignore the blaring child and kept walking back to his temporary estate.

"Hey Soubi, how do you think our sacrifices are doing. Youji isn't very good at tests, but Ritsuka is so he might do well, and he was studying…." Natsuo continued blathering on, while the sapphire-eyed grownup tuned him out.

The two proceeded down the hall, while the young boy continued jabbering about the test. Soubi had a feeling the other refused to stop talking just to irritate him, but also assumed it was because Youji was still in the testing room and Natsuo felt slightly lonely.

"..and so, yeah, I'm a little worried because I heard Ryota Takeo was the prompter."

Soubi immediately came to a halt and looked at the other in disbelief; his usually apathetic appearance altered instantly, "Who?"

"Some guy named Ryota Takeo, why?"

Soubi shuddered, Takeo-sensei, as he had referred to him so long ago, was the epitome of mental sadism. He twisted phrases and adjusted wordings so well, he was known to drive people to insanity.

"Soubi, hello? Who is he?"

Soubi once again ignored the others questions and headed off in the other direction. He needed to find Ritsuka, he didn't care if they didn't pass the exam, Takeo was too brutal and Soubi feared for his sacrifices wellbeing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka had managed the first three problems of the test, but it seemed they progressively got harder and harder, so difficult, that Ritsuka was struggling gravely. He peered up at the clock, it had been 25 minutes since the test had originally been administered. Ritsuka continued his gaze from the clock, to the rest of the room, he scanned over the students, the higher ups, and most of all, his prompter. Ryota Takeo terrified him, his bulk, his voice, his presence, he screamed savagery. Takeo had matched Ritsuka's gaze and the neko immediately dropped his eyes back to his paper. He looked over the forth problem of the exam and then rethought about the process.

'_If we start off with a perfect score…and get deducted points for each one we don't do…and each time we get caught cheating...caught…by saying caught he insinuates that cheating is necessary for the exam; but…if that's the case, how do I not get caught?' _Ritsuka continued thinking about the issue, but eventually lost all hope. He lifted his gaze from the paper and depressingly glanced at his surroundings. Tears began to well up as he thought about how he had failed as Soubi's sacrifice and how he would have to spend the rest of his life with someone he didn't want, didn't care about, and didn't love.

'_Of course I wouldn't love him, after all I am Loveless.'_

As Ritsuka's tears persisted down his face, Takeo snickered to himself. He was waiting for the first one of them to break down, and whom better than the Loveless sacrifice.

"You have half an hour left on this portion of the exam, those of you who have received zeros for cheating, you will be dismissed now with a failing result of the test."

The participants looked up in shock, some of them were going to be disqualified before the exam for even over.

Takeo did a once around the room, picking up the paper the higher ups placed the marks for cheating on.

"If I call your seating number, you _will_ get up without complaint, head back to your dorm, and inform you other half of the results, " he looked up menacingly, proving the point that his word was in fact law, and then looked down at the papers and proceeded, "Number 34…"

A boy in the back of the room stood up, he looked about 17 and on the verge of tears. He walked quietly, his head hanging low and lumbered out, his weeps heard on the other side of the door once he left.

Takeo simply smiled a cryptic grin, and started speaking again, "Number 72, 18, 36, 4, 3, 7, 68, 45…"

One by one the exam takers sulked out of the room, overcome by failure, yet Takeo continued smiling cynically, and read each of the number without regard for anyone's feelings.

Ritsuka stared incredulously at the prompter as the others left the room.

"Number nine, leave." Takeo responded coldly.

"But I didn't cheat!"

"My word is law, you are on the list. Leave." Takeo repeated intimidating the rest of the students.

Ritsuka stood infuriated, "I told you I did cheat! I don't give a shit what the paper says! I don't care what you say, and I certainly don't believe you word is what you make it out to be!," the neko shouted, "I didn't cheat once and I plan on completing this test and passing it with top marks.!"

The room was silenced, disbelief on everyone faces, including that of Youji, who would normally find this sort of situation amusing.

"My word is law, do you oppose it." A threatening voice retorted back.

"I only oppose what's not truthful." Ritsuka stood firm. He was terrified, which was easily noted in his trembling hands, but he was going to pass this exam if it killed him. He would stand his ground for freedom, for himself, and most of all…Soubi.

"Number nine, what is your name?"

"Ritsuka Aoyagi."

"Your real name?"

"Ritsuka Aoyagi." The raven haired boy replied bluntly and directly, staring straight into Takeo's eyes.

Takeo was taken aback by the boy's courage and content of his statement, but regained composure.

"Number nine, be seated, Lee," he directed his attention to one of the higher ups, "Retrieve his test."

The man who he was referring to then walked up to Ritsuka's desk and took the test from him.

"Hey, wh.."

"You refuse to follow my orders, you have failed to corporate with the rules of the test, therefore it was taken from you."

Ritsuka stared at him wordlessly and slumped back down into his seat.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka had a sullen presence while he waited for the final minutes of the test to tick away.

Finally, the hour mark was reached, and Takeo spoke again for the first time since his verbal duel with the Loveless sacrifice.

"Everyone put down you pencils and leave immediately, your fighters are waiting for you. The results of those who will move on will be posted at 10 p.m. in the northern corridor. Dismissed."

Everyone, too afraid to spend an extra second with the assumed sadist, left vigorously and as quickly as possible, including the higher ups; all but one. Ritsuka remained unmoved, he was still slumped in his seat, his eyes foggy, his mind somewhere distant, when Takeo walked up to the other side of the table to throw him out.

"You're quite a stubborn one."

Ritsuka snapped out of his reverie, "One could say the same about you."

Takeo was shocked, he had known people had thought this way about him, but no one even stated it directly to his face.

"Why did you put my name on the list of cheaters?"

"Some I feel are not cut out need to be removed, and obviously from your outburst, you cannot handle situations in this world very well. Obviously your fighter is ashamed of you"

Ritsuka knew Takeo only said these harsh words to get him to leave, so the child stood and headed toward the door, as his hand hovered above the handle, he turned his head back, "Believe what you wish Takeo, but as a sacrifice, we give orders, not take them."

"Why do you think this?"

"The school's beginner book of sacrificial duties, chapter 5 section 2 page 247." Ritsuka admitted, losing his tough façade.

Takeo attempted to stifle his laughter and waited for the boy to continue his answer.

"I believe I spoke for myself as well as my fighter. I don't want to give orders, but I will stand up against them. I don't want any lies or unfairness."

"Such a childish response."

"It may be Ryota, but calling out random number to see who was willing to leave without a fight seems childish as well. Consider my words compared to your actions." After that, Ritsuka had left swiftly, leaving Takeo to his thoughts.

Takeo was taken aback once again by this boy once more; not only had he used his first name without any honorifics, but he had called him childish and stubborn to his face. _'Ritsuka Aoyagi. You're an interesting one.'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi had been waiting outside of the sacrifice testing room for a good 45 minutes. The other students had filed out long a few minutes ago, but Ritsuka still hadn't come out.

Soon enough though, the door creaked open, revealing his adorable sacrifice.

"Hello Ritsuka." The adult greeted pleasantly.

Ritsuka continued to stare at the ground, passing his fighter in a shameful manner. He may have had the confidence to stand up to Takeo, but Soubi was different. He entered the exam for the purpose of showing Soubi his strength and to leave the academy once and for all, but he failed, and now he had to explain that to the blonde-haired adult.

As Ritsuka walked down the halls, his fighter shadowed, not speaking, but silently observing his sacrifices distress.

They eventually reached their room after the drawn out lumber down the halls, and Ritsuka immediately flopped himself onto his bed and allowed the tears to flow freely into his pillow.

"Ritsuka." Soubi stated sympathetically, and approached him. He unattached the neko from the pillow gently and held him to his chest. The child allowed him arms to grasp the older man's waist and sobbed frantically into his shirt.

"Soubi. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Ritsuka."

"I do…I made a mistake and failed the exam so now you can't my fighter and it's all my fault and I don't know what to do and I'm sorry Soubi…" The boy broke down into a fit of hysterics.

"Shhhh…Ritsuka, you won't know you result till 10 tonight."

"But Takeo said…"

"Takeo is a very skilled psychologist who can break people down very easily…"

"You mean…I didn't fail…" the boy sniffled.

"Not yet you haven't." Soubi reassured.

"Soubi, thank you." Ritsuka hesitantly replied.

"You don't need to thank me Ritsuka," the adult then lifted the younger ones chin up and brushed their lips together sweetly, "I love you Ritsuka."

"Soubi!" the child yelled while his face grew increasingly brighter.

Soubi kept one hand tight on the small of his back, preventing his sacrifice from getting to far away, and began trailing kisses along Ritsuka's arm.

"Soubi…" the flustered boy squeaked.

"Yes?" the blue eyed counterpart asked in between kisses.

"St…stop.."

Soubi stopped his actions immediately and stared deeply into the amethyst eyes of his sacrifice.

"Did I provide a good enough distraction?"

"What?" the boy questioned.

Without answering, Soubi checked the clock.

"It seems it's not time yet, perhaps we should go get some food?"

Ritsuka then put two and two together, "Wait a minute. You just did all that in an attempt to distract me from concerning myself about the exams?!?"

"And to cheer you up." Soubi smiled.

"Pervert." Ritsuka mumbled.

Soubi's smiled transformed into a defined frown instantly, which made Ritsuka giggle.

Relieved to see the small boy happy, Soubi repeated his question, "Would you like food Ritsuka?"

"Um…no thanks…I'm not hungry …but a little tired…so wake me up later okay…" _'How can I eat when you just gave me butterflies?'_ Ritsuka thought, furthering his embarrassment.

"Yes master."

Ritsuka sighed, but despite his stress, he manage to fall asleep rather easily.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ritsuka, they will be posting the results soon, you need to wake up."

The boy grumbled and rolled over, not fully comprehending what was being told to him.

"Ritsuka, if you don't want to go see the results, we can always stay here and do something much more eventful." Soubi teased as he caressed the neko's ears.

"Don't you try anything!"

Soubi chuckled, "Not unless you wanted me to, but shouldn't we be going?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ritsuka hopped out of bed, still groggy from his afternoon nap, grabbed Soubi's hand, and walked away.

They scuttled to the northern corridor and found a diminished crowd of participants hovering about the door.

"Soubi, go see if we made the list." Ritsuka said with uncertainty.

"Of course." Soubi let go of his sacrifice's hand momentarily and slid through the crowd to view the list, then in a very short amount of time, returned to Ritsuka side.

"How did we do?"

"We're on the list."

"Really?" Ritsuka asked shocked.

"Yes, the next part of the exam will begin tomorrow, so why don't we grab food and then go to sleep."

Ritsuka, now lost in thoughts, allowed himself to be pulled down the hall by the strong but warm grasp of him fighter.

'_I passed. I actually passed, but Takeo….never mind him… I can't face failure now, I'm gonna try my best!'_ The younger one reflected in a very determined mood.

'_Takeo only passed people that interest him. Ritsuka must have done something memorable.' _The fighter chuckled as the two walked slowly, both thinking to themselves in a comfortable silence. The next perils seemed to have no affect on them, whatever danger was coming, they would let it, and established they would fight gallantly against it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Okay guys, that's the end of this part!**

**Remember to take my poll!**

**Also, leave a comment telling me what you think of the length adjustment.**

**Please Review. **


	6. The Haunted Mansion!

**Hey everybody, I'm back!!!!**

**Sorry for the delay, but last weekend was homecoming, and I'm in my school's associated student government so I was at school all last weekend, then I ended up getting the flu….so yeah…but I'm almost better so it's all good. :D**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers, Vampirelle, ****klagana1****, ****lovess-girl68****, and izzy who commented on my last chapter, you guys are wonderful!**

**Also, I have a poll posted on my profile! I want to know whether or not you want Soubi and Ritsuka to pass or fail this exam, the choice is up to you, so swing by my profile and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter!**

**Ch. 6: The Haunted Mansion**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ritsuka…Ritsuka…"

The young boy groaned and rolled over groggily, trying to go back to sleep.

"Ritsuka…the next part of the competition is later today. I want you to eat properly beforehand, please get up." Soubi stated calmly, watching his sacrifice's cute, childish behavior.

The raven haired boy groaned and again of mumbled something regarding him being "too tired" and threw a blanket over his head.

When no response came from the blonde adult, Ritsuka assumed he could finally get more sleep until he felt the bed sink down slightly.

"_It's too early for this." _The neko thought as the blanket was pulled back.

"Ritsuka, if you don't get up now, I'll have to force you."

"What if I order you not too?" Ritsuka replied, knowing full well he wouldn't actually order the adult to do anything.

"Then I'd resort to this." Soubi replied with a smirk, putting one of his hands on Ritsuka chin and pulling him up into a kiss.

Ritsuka blushed but didn't make a move to push his fighter away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck and pulled him closer, letting the kiss linger.

The kiss continued, progressively increasing in passion, lips locked to each others, Soubi hand up Ritsuka's shirt, brushing over his chest and stomach, until…

"Ritsuka! Soubi! Ready for the second part of the exam!?!?!" the two Zeros screeched as they threw open the door.

Ritsuka instantly scooted away from his fighter, still underneath him slightly, a deep blush covering his face.

"I guess we know how some people study for tests." Youji joked, while Natsuo giggled.

Ritsuka's face grew redder while Soubi had a look of irritation from the Zeros interrupting.

"Well if you too are done, we're gonna get food, now come one Ritsuka, grab your boy toy and let's go." Youji stated cheerfully.

"Um…o…okay" the boy stuttered, still not recovered from his embarrassing predicament. Ritsuka got up and trudged out the door with the Zeros, Soubi shadowing.

The Zeros scuttled merrily through the halls, hand in hand, talking to each other about what to expect for the exam until they reach the cafeteria area the school contained.

The four found a table after grabbing breakfast foods and the Zeros immediately began shoving their faces while Ritsuka nibbled slowly, Soubi watching his sacrifice concerned.

"_Why am I starting to get worried now, I was fine last night. What if I fail? What if I…"_ Ritsuka was broken out of his reverie by the glomping of the one and only; the dreaded one.

"Oh, my cute little Ritsuka, are you ready for the next part of the test, I am so excited for you!" Nagisa squealed, the Zeros snickering at their teacher's behavior toward the other neko boy.

"Uh…I'm ready, I guess." Ritsuka replied, trying to be polite.

All of them then ate the rest of their food, Nagisa glued to Ritsuka the entire time, earning a few glares from Soubi, but it was otherwise a last peaceful meal before they headed off for the next part of the exams.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ugh! We've been waiting here forever!" Youji complained.

The participants had all gone back to the sacrifices test taking room, fighters with them this time, and were currently waiting for the proctor to come.

"We haven't been here that long." Natsuo smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm sick of waiting with all these losers." Youji replied, getting nasty stares from the other competitors.

At that moment, the doors of the room smashed in, flying inward toward the test takers, and a woman came forward. She had long blonde hair, similar to 7's, and wore about the same amount of clothing as well.

"Alright everyone! I'm Leiko!" **(It means arrogant)**

"Tell me about it." Youji muttered under his breath, causing everyone near him to chuckle.

"I'll be your prompter for the second portion of the exam, so follow me!" she shouted as she walked out the door, leaving everyone in utter confusion.

After a few moments of exchanging confused glances, the participants in the test shook off her weird behavior and left the class, following in the direction she left.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka, Soubi, Natsuo, Youji, as well as everyone else taking part in the exams was led through the halls of the school, and outside into the forest, through thick shrubbery until they reached a very large building. It was extremely gigantic and the aura around it seemed eerie. Plants had grown about the outside of it wildly, it was made of mostly brick, and the little paint on it was chipped away and the small areas that remained had faded. **(I'm imagining a castle-like mansion just so you can get the visual)**

"It seems even bigger than the school, and not just the fact it has six stories." Ritsuka noticed, slightly worried as to what he might be doing here.

"Haunted Mansion! Let's get started!" the Zero pair shrieked with delight.

"Alright! Now that we're here I'll explain the rules. There are 24 pairs of you left. You and your partner will go through this mansion."

"What's so difficult about going through a big house?" Youji asked ignorantly.

Leiko began laughing heartily and then answered, "Well little boy, this mansion is said to be haunted. A few centuries back, a girl was completely and utterly destroyed in this residence. She is said to haunt the halls and kill anyone who dares to enter the estate, forcing her victims to haunt the mansion as well, playing twisted games for all eternity." Leiko smiled cheerfully, "Now, any other questions before I continue?"

Ritsuka shivered, he wasn't cold, and he didn't believe in ghosts, but the aura, the strange aura around the premises disturbed him.

"I'll protect you Ritsuka." Soubi comforted, seeing his sacrifice's concerned expression.

"Okay, now as I said before, you and your partner will spend the portion of this test in the mansion, both the inside and outside of it are fair game. Anything goes"

"What are we doing in the mansion?" Youji asked, running out of patience.

Leiko chuckled again and then answered, "We have planted scrolls throughout the place."

"But you said anyone who went in died." Natsuo smirked.

"I did say that. I never said the people who delivered the scrolls to their designated area came out though." A creepy and almost sickening smile spreading across Leiko's face once more.

The Zeros, as well as most everyone else, looked at her with a terrified expression, but let her keep going in her explanation without anymore interruptions.

"You will be going into the premises looking for the scrolls, so in a sense, I suppose it is like a treasure hunt. Once you find a scroll, you will open it to find a map to your final goal that is somewhere in this forest. So, find a scroll, then follow the directions to get to the base in this forest. Does everyone get it?"

Silence filled the area.

"Oh, and I suppose I should mention that there are only 12 scrolls."

"So, it's first come first serve pretty much?" some brave soul from the mass of participants asked.

"I suppose, but if another pair steals your scroll, you need another before you can get into the base."

"If another pair steals our scroll?" the same person inquired.

"I did say anything goes." Leiko smirked.

Small talk of concerns spread throughout the exam takers, and then quieted down just as quickly.

"Now, assuming you all want to continue onward, I need you to sign these." Leiko stated holding up a stack of papers.

"What are those?" Midori asked. **(Yes, the breathless pair passed too)**

"These are liability forms, basically stating that if you die, it's not my fault." The prompter smiled while answering the question and then proceeded to pass out the forms and pens, "You have 30 minutes to read over these papers and once you're done, give them back to me."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka had gone off with Soubi to fill out the form. If he was to be honest with himself, he was terrified. He didn't want Soubi to have to protect him, but the house and it's aura….Ritsuka shivered again.

"Are you cold? Would you like my jacket?" Soubi asked with concern in his voice.

"No. I'm fine." Ritsuka responded, staring intently at the ground.

Soubi crouched down and place one of his hands on the side of Ritsuka's face, "Ritsuka, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Soubi, I told you I'm fine." Ritsuka stated, getting defensive and slapping away the adult's hand.

"Are you afraid?" Soubi questioned, staring straight into the eyes of the neko boy.

"Um...uh...no, it's just that….the aura…" Ritsuka blushed, ashamed to admit he was scared.

Ritsuka expected to hear compassionate words to calm him down, but all he heard was silence. He looked up from the ground to find Soubi's shocked expression.

"Is something wrong?" the younger asked.

"I'm not sure. Ritsuka, I feel this aura as well. Please stay by my side the entire time."

Ritsuka giggled, adding more to Soubi's shock.

"Where else would I be?" Ritsuka smiled slightly.

Soubi smiled and then pressed his lips to the other's.

"I love you Ritsuka." Soubi solemnly stated.

Ritsuka blushed, and then began filling out his form in order to distract himself. Soubi, still having a small smile play about his lips, sat down next to his sacrifice and did the same.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Okay, now that I've got all the forms, we can begin. There are three entrances excluding the backyard. Pick a door and wait for my signal." Everyone, following Leiko's order, migrated toward the door of their choosing and waited. "Okay everybody, everyone is ready, let the second portion of the exam begin!" Leiko smiled and the participants began to enter the mansion.

Leiko turned her back toward the mansion, "And what might you be doing here."

Ritsu came out from behind a patch of near bye brush, "Just viewing the participants."

Leiko chuckled, "An odd batch we have this year, I hope some of them are tougher than they look or they won't be living through this phase." She flashed a cryptic smile.

"You always were a sadist."

"I learned from the best."

Ritsu seemed unfazed and turned back toward the brush, "There was a reason I came, keep an eye on the Loveless sacrifice."

"Got your eye on him?" Leiko smirked.

"The only one I have concerns with is Soubi." With that, Ritsu left, leaving Leiko there slightly confused.

After Ritsu had left, Leiko gave up trying to decode whatever plans he had and sat in comfortable silence, her job was done; now all that was left was to wait.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blood-curdling scream filled the air, producing another chuckle from Leiko. "It looks like the fun has started."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**There you have it! I hope you liked it, sorry for the wait. **

**Make sure to take my poll, the fate of Ritsuka and Soubi are in your hands.**

**I'm experimenting with the length again, this one is a tiny bit shorter than the last chapter, let me know which length you guys prefer. **

**Please review; my reviewers are the ones that keep me writing!**


	7. Her Favorite Toy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, school's had me swamped and I couldn't get this chapter to my liking so I had to redo it a few times.**

**Thanks once again to my amazing reviewers, promocat, Vampirelle, ****xXMewzikLuverXx****, EmoFreak, and ****klagana1****!**

**Promocat – Actually, it hadn't even occurred to me that Halloween was near when I wrote this, I sorta had the storyline planned and that was the week that chapter got written. Go figure!**

**Make sure you go to my profile and take the poll! The fate of Soubi and Ritsuka winning or losing the exam is at hand! **

**Ch. 7: Her Favorite Toy**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The Loveless team, as well as the other competitors had spread out throughout the mansion fairly quickly; everyone wanting to find a scroll and leave the building as soon as possible.

Ritsuka and Soubi were currently on the fourth floor, just beginning their search, and Ritsuka was already sick of it. The three flights of creaking, flimsy stairs were just enough to scare the boy into clutching Soubi's arm tightly as a sense of comfort.

"Ritsuka?" the adult asked, unsure of the current feelings of his sacrifice.

"Hmm?" the boy responded with uneasiness.

"Command me." was all the fighter replied.

"Huh? Soubi, I'm not going to treat you like a pet or a weapon, I've already told you that!" Ritsuka stated angrily, slightly breaking away from his terrified outer shell.

When the fighter simply looked down at his sacrifice in silence, the younger one sighed and went on, " I want to find a scroll as soon as possible…this place is giving me the creeps…"

Soubi nodded and opened his mouth to speak , but another scream, extremely close and similar to the one they had heard when the participants first split up, had cut him off.

Ritsuka cringed closer to his fighter for a moment, then dashed down the hall to see where it came from, Soubi following him in concern.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka soon reached the door where the horrific noise had previously come from but as his hand hovered above the knob, he froze.

"_What am I doing? Shouldn't Soubi and I be avoiding other teams_ _and looking for a scroll? But what if someone's hurt?"_ Ritsuka contemplated as his hand wavered above the knob.

Ritsuka jumped when a hand covered his, only to calm down when he realized it was Soubi. He looked up to see his fighter in concern.

"Soubi, I'm fine, I'm sorry. It's just…" Ritsuka allowed his sentence to run off. He couldn't really put his feelings into words, but he hoped Soubi would understand.

The raven-haired boy then felt strong arms wrap around him tightly, "Ritsuka, I understand, and I'm here. I love you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka raised his hands and clasped them on top of his fighter's, "Thank you Soubi."

Before the adult could respond, another loud scream came from the other side of the door, and this time the pair didn't hesitate to rush inside.

They both pushed the door open together swiftly to find the Breathless pair on the ground. Midori was a bloodied mess, while Ai held him gently in her arms as she wept for him.

"Ai!" Ritsuka cried as he dashed over to where the pair was.

The girl looked up for a moment, tears streaming violently and nonstop down her face, and continued to snivel.

"Ai, what happened?"

The girl could no longer hold in her emotions in front of the other two, and without giving an answer, broke down into a fit of hysterics. Ritsuka took a step forward in an attempt to comfort her, but was stopped by Soubi.

Ritsuka turned to face the older man, "Soubi, what are you…"

A finger placed itself on the younger boy's lips to silence him, and then Soubi did something, well, very un-Soubi like. He walked over to the weeping girl, gave her a few words of comfort, pulled a small first aid kit out of the long purple jacket he was wearing, and began treating Midori's wounds.

While Soubi did this, Ai seemed to fully calm down, and Ritsuka hesitantly asked his question once more, "Ai…what happened?"

"The story…" Ai replied in a monotone, as she stared at the floor.

"Story?" Ritsuka inquired, extremely confused.

"The girl…" she replied with the same emptiness in her voice.

Ritsuka then remembered the story Leiko had mentioned earlier, _"__A few centuries back, a girl was completely and utterly destroyed in this residence. She is said to haunt the halls and kill anyone who dares to enter the estate…"_

"You don't mean…"

Ai nodded her head slowly.

"It was most likely another fighting unit. Don't concern yourself with anything Leiko announces; it's usually a lie." Soubi added as he finished caring for Midori's injuries.

"It wasn't. There weren't two people. Just a little girl. Every time we attacked, it would go right through her, as if she wasn't really there." Ai slowly articulated, she still seemed shaken up, but at least coherent.

Ritsuka looked at his fighter, willing some comforting response, though one never came.

"Um…Ai…where did she go, we came through the only door." Ritsuka gulped, not really wanting an answer.

"After you came through the door…she…she…went through the floor…" the girl spoke nervously, as if there were a chance this girl would come back.

"She what?"

"She went through the floor!" Ai screamed at him as tears began to flow from her cheeks once more, "She left Midori like this and went through the floor! I wasn't able to defend him!"

"Ai, it's okay, it wasn't your fault." Ritsuka assured as he went over to comfort her.

The girl clung to Ritsuka's small frame, sobbing uncontrollably. Ritsuka glanced over at Soubi, who looked blankly back. The two stayed like this until Ai had cried herself to sleep. Afterwards, Ritsuka placed her down softly beside Midori and stood up.

"Ritsuka, we need to continue."

"Huh? We can't just leave them here Soubi." Ritsuka replied, slightly irritated.

"Ritsuka, this is a competition, we must do what is necessary to complete our goal, as do they. We have done all possible, now the rest is up to them."

"I suppose so…but…what if they get attacked…"

"Then they will have to withdraw themselves from the competition."

Ritsuka stood there in his thoughts, staring down at the Breathless pair. He felt horrible, knowing what might happen to them. They had given him so much good advice in the past, and though he didn't know them very well, he did like them. Ritsuka felt a new form of determination now, not just to win for his and Soubi's sake, but also for the Breathless pair. A fire formed in Ritsuka's eyes and he promptly gripped Soubi's hand and trudged towards the door.

Ritsuka approached the knob, placed his hand on it, and attempted to open the door, but it refused to move.

"Ritsuka?" the blonde adult questioned.

"It won't open." The younger one replied, eyes wide.

At that moment, the lights flickered and an evil cackle could be heard echoing through the room. The Loveless pair turned around, scanning the room with concern, when suddenly, ripples could be seen from the ground, and a figure rose from the floor.

This figure continued to giggle, until it had completely risen. Ritsuka and Soubi left in confusion and terror.

The figure was extremely small, about the height of Ritsuka, and very young, about the age of 8 or 9. It was female, with long, straight, blonde hair that skimmed the floor in length. It was placed in two high ponytails and had ribbons attached, which added to her youth. She had piercing, light green eyes and a childish face. Her clothes were very lose on her, almost sliding off, and were old and raggedy. The most shocking trait this mystery girl contained though, was that her cat-like appendages, that all young children have; the representations of innocence, were missing.

Minutes passed in silence, Loveless confused, and the girl with a smile plastered to her face, cryptic, terrifying. Soon enough, she broke the silence with a kind greeting, "Hello…" she giggled.

Ritsuka was hesitant at first, but answered back, "Hello."

"Who are you?" she asked happily.

Soubi stepped in front of Ritsuka, blocking him from this child, and answered for his sacrifice.

"We are Loveless."

"Loveless. Will you play a game with me?" she asked.

"What kind of game?" the neko boy asked from around Soubi.

The little girl giggled again and happily replied, "The same kind of game I played with them." She stated as she pointed at the Breathless pair.

"You did that to them? Who are you? Who do you think you are? What did you do with them?" Ritsuka questioned outraged.

The giggles continued, "In order. Mhm, I did. I'm Tsuihousha**(it means outcast)**, and this is my house. All I did was play with them."

"You call that playing?" Ritsuka shouted incredulously.

"They weren't very fun. Maybe you'll be more exciting."

Once she said that, the solid ground seemed to ripple, and darkness covered the area. The grin on her face never left, but continued to grow to startling proportions.

Ritsuka noticed then, that the Breathless pair was being engulfed into the abyss of black, and ran to comfort them, only to be stopped my Soubi grip once again.

" Soubi! Let me go! They…they.."

"They aren't gone Ritsuka, just for the battle." The fighter replied, then directed his next phrase at the girl, "We declare a battle of words."

"Haha, okay!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Leiko plodded through the thick forest, toward the final destination of the second portion of the exam, deep in thought over what Ritsu could have possibly have meant.

"_Why would he want to watch out for the Loveless sacrifice if he only cares about Soubi. Make sure he's treating him right? No, he doesn't care that much."_

Thoughts like these racked her brain for a good while as she continued through the forest, until she was abruptly taken out of her daze by another subject entirely. She looked around the brush that encircled her and became extremely agree at herself, "Damn it!" she sunk to the ground, "I'm lost."

**XxXxXxXxX**

The battle between this mystery girl and the Loveless pair began.

"**Night, ever cryptic, be diminished by the light." **Soubi called, lightning coming down onto this young girl.

Unbelievably though, the attack did nothing to her, she continued her high pitched giggle, completely unscathed.

"How did you do that?" What's going on?" Ritsuka asked, now scared that what Ai said was definitely true.

"Hehe, I died a long time ago, I don't exist, you attack won't do anything."

"Wait, you…died?"

" I came here to get stronger, they were mean though. They hurt me, and did bad things to me. I was left alone here to die, while they continued living like the pigs they were." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Tsuihousha. Why are you doing this to people? You may have gone through these horrible experiences, but…everyone has a tough past. Maybe if you left here, you would be happier." Ritsuka silently suggested.

"You don't understand. No one understands. All people are the same. They turned me into nothing." she cried to herself in a complete change of attitude, "**AND NOW YOU'LL TURN INTO NOTHING TOO!" **she yelled.

No physical attack came, but Soubi remained on his guard. When nothing came at all, he spoke, "Ritsuka, give me an order."

No answer.

Soubi turned back to see to see his sacrifice, and was shocked. Ritsuka was still, extremely so. His skin was paled, and his eyes were extremely glazed.

"Ritsuka?" the golden-haired adult shook him, concern rising in his voice.

No response once again.

Tsuihousha giggled, "Now he's mine. I'm going to make him better."

"What did you do to Ritsuka?" Soubi questioned, a murderous glare on his face.

"His mind is nothing, his body is nothing, **now he is mine, to remold, to make better.**" She declared another spell, ignoring Soubi's question.

Tentacles came up from the dark surroundings of the battlefield and latched on to the nonresponsive Ritsuka. The wrapped themselves around the boy, and drew him closer to Tsuihousha. Soubi, desperate, and contained by the tentacles as well, threw out multiple spells in any attempt to regain his sacrifice, but all, like the first, went through her.

Once Ritsuka was close to the girl, she stop the tentacles movement, but kept them locked on the boy. She circled him once, then reached up and began playing with a lock of his hair.

"You'll make a fun toy. I'll fix you so you won't say rude things ever again, and we can play games all the time." She giggle again, though by now it seemed to be more of a cackle.

Then, she allowed the tentacles to retreat back into the darkness they came, and wrapped her arms around Ritsuka's waist. Darkness covered their presence, enveloping them completely, and then the both of them were lowered through the floor, as the girl had originally come.

The battle field was gone, the old, weary room had returned to being the scenery, the only difference is that the Breathless pair was missing, leaving Soubi alone. He fell to the floor, on his hands and knees, and sobbed, repeating one word over and over, "Ritsuka…Ritsuka…Ritsuka…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys! Once again, sorry for the wait! This chapter didn't like me, no matter what I did, I couldn't get it to phrase itself right, but anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Reminder, stop by my profile to vote on the poll.**

**And lastly, please review.**


	8. New Found Connection

**Hey guys!!! I'm back!!! Sorry for such a long delay, school has been very hectic and I've been getting sick a lot recently.**

**Thanks to my fantastic reviewers ****klagana1****, ****Carabel****, ****Vampirelle****, kykatie122fog, ****xXMewzikLuverXx****, ****NoelleisParadise****, ****inuyasha-horse-lover****, ****777angeloflove****, and ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan****!!! You guys are amazing!!! (9 reviews for this chapter, HOLY HOBGOBLINS!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Make sure you drop by my profile and vote on whether or not Soubi and Ritsuka should pass the exam, their fate it in your hands.**

**Ch. 8: New Found Connection **

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi stayed frozen on the ground, weeping to himself, unsure how to act. His Ritsuka was missing, but he didn't know where he was, they weren't fully connected yet, and Ritsuka was under a spell. The only thing he could do was search the entire mansion, Soubi stood, a new form of determination in his eyes, and began thinking of what the child had told them during their battle, _"__I came here to get stronger, they were mean though. They hurt me, and did bad things to me. I was left alone here to die, while they continued living like the pigs they were."_

Before Soubi could come to a conclusion, the door burst open, revealing two familiar figures.

"Hey perv, what are you doing here?" Youji smirked.

"Where's Ritsuka?" Natsuo asked.

Soubi looked at the ground, and the silence was all the answer the Zero pair needed.

"She took him didn't she?" Natsuo questioned.

"She?" Soubi inquired, confused.

"We've been gaining info the majority of the time here, tons of people have been weirded out by a ghosty chick; you seen her?" Youji raised an eyebrow.

Soubi nodded, not quite believing that the lost soul of someone had taken his sacrifice away.

"Tsk, well you aren't gonna get your boy toy back by staying here, let's go look for him." Youji stated, headed back out the door.

"You're helping me? Why?"

"Not you, we're doing this for Ritsuka's sake. Besides, we already got our scroll, and we're bored…nothing better to do…" Youji shrugged.

Soubi nodded once more, "I think we should look in the lowest level first."

"Why? If she just took Ritsuka, should she be somewhere close?" Natsuo asked.

"She mentioned how she was tortured and abandoned. If the rest of the house gives off this aura, then I can imagine that the basement is even worse…" he stated apathetically.

The Zeros simply nodded, both shocked that Soubi was being so forward and well, emotionless, but then again, he hadn't really been separated from Ritsuka before.

With that, the three sprinted out of the room, searching for the Loveless sacrifice.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They had reached the last door on the first floor and so far there had been no entrance or any hint that a basement existed. Soubi opened the door carefully, realizing quickly that, just like all the other rooms, it was empty. Soubi's face dropped, his eyes extremely sorrowful and empty; they had searched every room on the first floor and the day was almost ending.

"Soubi, come on, let's search the room, maybe we can find some clues." Natsuo comforted, knowing that he would act the same if Youji was taken from him.

Soubi nodded, and the three began their search. The room was slightly different than the others; it contained the typical candle lighting, bookcases, old artwork, and dusty furniture, just as the other rooms had, but this room also had a toy chest in the far corner, as well as a long mirror.

Natsuo and Youji had started their search in the bookcase, probably hoping a cliché hallway would appear if they pulled out the right book; but Soubi had been drawn to the toy chest.

"_Why would a toy chest be in only this room? It seems so out of place."_

Soubi unlatched the chest, opened it, and almost went into shock. The blonde backed up several steps, hand over his mouth, staring wide eyed at the trunk.

The Zero team looked over at Soubi with concern and followed his gaze. They both walked over to the toy chest to see what had caused Soubi so much dismay, and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the hell?" Youji and Natsuo said in unison, incredulously. Inside this small box, were multiple human bodies, pale, lifeless, and dressed in clothing similar to that of a doll.

The Zeros looked at one another, a new sense of urgency in their voices, "You don't think that ghost chick did that?" Youji asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised?" Soubi stated, still slightly shocked, he couldn't allow Ritsuka to end up this way, he had to find him.

Soubi then straightened up, locked the chest back up, and continued searching the room, leaving the Zeros slightly worried about Ritsuka. They did love to torture and make fun of the kid, but this seemed, just too cruel.

The adult ignored the two boys in the room with him, his full attention on finding Ritsuka as soon as possible. He continued to search the corner of the room that differentiated itself from the rest of the house, passing the mirror as he rummaged around, the blue-eyed man stared at it, once again confused. He was standing directly in front of this reflective object, yet there was no reflection given, just a glassy, silvery tint.

The blonde raised his hand and slowly reached toward the "mirror", lightly brushing over its surface. He then put slight pressure against it, only to have his hand go through it. Soubi, unsure of how to deal with this action, put his master's safety before everything else and waltzed through this "portal", leaving his destination up to chance.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Natsuo and Youji had kept searching the room, finding no leads.

"Hey Soubi, there isn't anything here, let's move on to a different floor." Youji stated.

No response came, both of the Zero pair looked about the room, realizing that they were alone. Confused, they headed over to the corner of the room Soubi had previously been, searching for some form of an exit the fighter may have taken.

"Tsk, this is what we get for doing our good deed, he abandons us." Youji complained.

"Who knows, maybe he's lost it again? When he starts repeating the word "no" we'll know for sure." Natsuo giggled.

The Zeros then burst into a fit of laughter, remembering what Soubi was like, and how Nagisa-sensei kept arguing with him the night Seimei had returned.

The two shook with laughter until their stomachs hurt, Natsuo leaning on Youji, causing Youji to reach out toward the nearby "mirror" for support, quickly falling through the mysterious device, going wherever it may lead.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi had been sent to a long corridor, lined with portraits and other chotchkies **(one of the best words ever, almost as good as shenanigans) **that seemed to have collected dust for at least the past century. The adult speedily walked down the long hallway, unsure of what was at the end, but willing to risk his mind, body, and soul for his precious Ritsuka.

Soubi continued walking down the hallway, minutes passed; distance was traveled, though it seemed as if he wasn't getting anywhere. Releasing his anger, he slammed the side of his fist into the nearby painting on the wall, allowing crusted on dirt and dusk to fly free, scattering and mixing with the air. The fighter coughed violently until the dust cleared, and looked up to glare at the direction the grime had come from, only to be, once again, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, shocked and confused.

Underneath the formally unturned dust bunnies laid a portrait of the girl that had taken Ritsuka. Though she was not alone in the portrait, a man, looking in his thirties at the time, was standing next to her, hand place gently on her shoulder. Tsuihousha and the man both had stoic facial expressions on, almost as if they were bored, but their poses were not what was the most odd of this painting. Soubi's gaze lowered the plaque at the bottom, _1689_.

Soubi crinkled his forehead, at this rate he would get lost before saving his sacrifice. He was alone, the hallway seemed continuous, and he still hadn't received a scroll. As a last resort, Soubi sunk to the floor, closing his eyes and focusing intently on Ritsuka, hoping that some form of a bond was traceable between them.

"_Ritsuka…Ritsuka…Ritsuka…Ritsuka…"_

A tingling pulse of energy shivered the adults being; opening his eyes to find a small thread like substance, the connection he shared with Ritsuka. Soubi stood in awe, staring at where Ritsuka's end of the string lead. The glowing fabrication of a bond was coiled around the fighter, and went straight through the painting.

Soubi raised his eyebrows in thought, but soon gave up, coming to the compromise that in a haunted house, the ghost picked what laws (gravity, conservation of mass, nature, etc.) actually came into effect. He then raised a hand toward the painting, and just as he had done previously, traveled through the figment of a solidified object.

**XxXxXxXxX**

This time around, Soubi was sent to room that had seemed to be the location of the bad aura the Loveless pair had previously felt, though by it appearance it contradicted itself. It had the presence of death all around it, but the décor consisted of flowering walls, and princess-like bed with draping, multiple dolls, as well as tea sets scattered about small tables. Soubi followed the connection he had recently discovered, and found his sacrifice among the dolls.

Ritsuka was seated at one of the small chairs around the tables, a tea cup placed in front of him, dressed in a checkered dolls dress. Normally, Soubi would find it cute, and adorable of his sacrifice, but his concern overwhelmed him, and the fighter ran toward the raven-haired boy, hoping to rescue him while the girl/ghost was nowhere to be seen.

The blonde took in the appearance of his sacrifice; his skin was pale, his eyes still glazed, his body still nonresponsive, just like the bodies in the toy chest.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi shook him gently, "Ritsuka!"

No response came, not even a flicker of recognition, and Soubi feared that he had failed Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka! It's Soubi, I'm here. I came for you. Please wake up." Soubi pleaded, a new desperation in his voice as he held his sacrifice close.

Nothing came from his sacrifice, just the still emptiness that chilled Soubi's bones, though soon enough the disturbing silence was broken by a high-pitched female voice.

"Ritsuka! Let's have a tea par…What are you doing here?" Tsuihousha shrieked upon finding the adult in her room.

"I'm taking him back."

The girl giggled, as if highly amused, "I've made him better, he's my toy, he doesn't want you anymore."

Soubi glared at the girl as he cradled his sacrifice, and she continued to giggle (or to be more accurate; cackle).

"If you want him back so much, let's play a game. Winner keeps." She smiled

Soubi knew that with his mind clouded with worry, he had no chance of winning whatever form of a "game" she wanted to play, but he had no other options.

Soubi opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a familiarly irritating duo, "Hey ghosty! You wanna play; we're game." Youji smirked.

The girl giggled, and then agreed, "This will be fun, but if you lose, then you get to become my playmates forever."

"Deal." Youji replied.

" **Battle system expand!**" Natsuo shouted as a black atmosphere filled the area, leaving Soubi alone in his attempts to bring his sacrifice back from whatever spell he was under.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Once again, sorry for such a long wait. Sickness, School, and the fact that this chapter refused to write itself held it up. I am currently sick, so this chapter isn't my best, but I felt I needed to get another chapter out, so here you are.**

**I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Flirting with a Ghost

**Hey Guys!**

**To my amazing reviewers, you guys make my day; you literally bring a smile to my face. Big hugs to Carabel, klagana1, ****windygalia****, ****GaliStar07****, ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan****, ****inuyasha-horse-lover****, ****xXMewzikLuverXx****, ****777angeloflove****, ****ObnoxiousPink, and NoelleisParadise****! **

**Over 50 review guys! I can't believe it, you are all sooo great!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Make sure to check out my poll, I've officially decided to close it on December 26****th**** , so it's your choice, Soubi and Ritsuka can either fail or pass the exam (I've got plots for both), their future is in your hands.**

**Ch. 9: Flirting with a Ghost**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Tear; a thousand needles assault!" Natsuo shouted, rushing into battle; hoping that they could put an end to this quickly.**

Needles formed from the shadows and took aim at the girl's body, but upon their actual attack, simply went through her, as if she were an illusion.

The Zeros exchanged glances, coming to a full understanding of what this ghost /girl was capable of.

Tsuihousha giggled when the attack did nothing, swaying back and forth cheerfully, "What are your names?"

"We are Zero." Natsuo and Youji responded back, confused as to why the child wasn't attacking back.

"No, your actual names."

"None of your business, ghost freak." Youji sneered.

She suddenly became very hostile, a look of anger spread across her face,"You are all the same! You're all mean! You don't deserve to be my toys! **Go away forever!"**

A sudden gust picked up, followed by a tide of tentacles that swiftly wrapped themselves tightly around Youji's neck, arms, chest, and legs.

Youji smirked as he looked down at the restrictions, and Natsuo took the opportunity to attack.

"**Tsuihousha. We control that name. Slave, we capture you, Tsuihousha." Natsuo stated monotonously.**

The girl giggled once again, "Your attacks aren't going to hurt me."

Natsuo chuckled slightly, "We gave up on that a while ago." He smiled; happy that he could use some of the information they had earlier received.

"What do you…I can't…move…" The girl stated, utterly shocked that an attack had worked on her, "But why, your sacrifice, he's restricted, he's in pain, why didn't you help him." She whined, trying to find some reason as to her current predicament.

The Zeros then fully burst into laughter, though stifling chortles, Youji explained, "We…are…Zero…we don't feel pain." Youji continued to laugh.

Green eyes widened even more and panic rose throughout her, **"No! I can't lose! Let me go!"**

More stormy winds arose, followed by more tentacles wrapping themselves around both Natsuo and Youji.

The Zeros exchanged another glance, realizing that at the rate the battle was going, it would continue in a stale mate.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi, outside the battle, continued to speak to his nonresponsive sacrifice; all the adult could do was wade it out, and hope that the Zero pair could defeat the girl and break the hold she had over Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, please come back to me. It's Soubi, your fighter, I need you back." Soubi pleaded, expecting no response.

Amethyst eyes flickered, normality came back to them for one second, before the heavy glaze returned once more.

Soubi held his sacrifice in shock, the Zeros must have done something to restrict the ghost's abilities. He continued to call out to the boy, hoping both factors would help.

"Ritsuka…" eyes flickered, "Ritsuka, I'm here…" eyes flickered once more, fading back to their more lively form.

"Sou…" the neko whimpered.

"Ritsuka." Soubi gasped.

"Sou…bi"

Soubi couldn't contain his happiness, his Ritsuka was coming back to him. Without warning the blonde crushed his lips to his sacrifice's.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka's vision was extremely cloudy, but slowly returning. He had been trapped into the depths of his own mind, yet something had managed to awaken him. He kept fighting against the nagging feeling that he should go back into his head, where he could be numb, and pain free. The neko was almost tempted to do so, but the recollection of his friends, his mother, his brother, and Soubi brought him forward, forcing whatever feelings of anesthetics behind him, returning back to reality.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka had come back to reality, only to be greeted by the warmth of his fighters lips, shocked and confused, the younger boy immediately pushed the older man's chest, attempting to create space, but the only result from it was Ritsuka's doll sized chair flipping backwards, causing the child to fall.

"Ugh…ow…" Ritsuka complained.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings, which, only confused him more.

"Uh, Soubi? What happened? Where are we?"

"You were taken by the ghost whom we fought with, she put a very powerful spell on you. This is her room it would seem."

"Where is she?"

"Currently in a fight with the Zeros for your freedom."

"Oh…" Ritsuka looked down, discouraged and ashamed of his inability to defend himself.

"Ritsuka, it's alright love, they'll be fine." Soubi replied, comforting his sacrifice.

"Don't call me that!" Ritsuka blushed, seeming to have completely forgotten his current situation.

Soubi knelt down by his sacrifice and kissed his cheek while wrapping his arms around him, "Whatever my master says." The adult replied, extremely relieved that his sacrifice was back with him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The Zeros had continued with their stalemate, neither one ever gaining an advantage.

"Why the heck do you want Ritsuka so much anyways? You've already got that toy chest full. That perv is worried sick over him and you're just messing with them." Youji shouted, sick of the drawn out battle.

The girl looked at the ground, sadness coming over her. Youji and Natsuo were confused at the gesture, and became even more shocked when they heard her speak.

"**I give up, you win…I'm leaving..."** tears welled up in her eyes, and the battle field left, returning the three to the room where the Loveless pair waited.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka stayed in Soubi's embrace, receiving gentle kisses wherever his fighter could reach. He hadn't known how long he had been trapped in his head, or in what state his body was in while he was gone, but it must have scared Soubi based on the way he was acting now.

"Ritsuka?" the fighter asked, playing with the neko's hair.

"Hmm…"

"Do you see it?"

"See what?"

"Our connection." Soubi replied, lifting the thin thread that connected them.

Ritsuka's eyes, now focused, saw the glowing string, and grasped it gently. _"This is what holds be and Soubi together. Just like Ai and Midori."_

The boy turned toward the adult and snuggled deeper into his chest, overjoyed that they were finally "connected".

"Soubi…I.." Ritsuka was cut off by the warping of the room. The Zeros, as well as the girl had left the spell battle.

"Tsk. We leave you guys alone for one minute and you're almost at second base." Youji teased.

Ritsuka blushed severely, but before anyone could add on or retort the green-haired boy's comment, Tsuihousha ran crying into Ritsuka's arms, pushing aside the blonde who had previously been holding him.

"Ritsuka. Ritsuka. Ritsuka. I'm alone." She wept, crying into his arms.

Ritsuka sat in shock…one, why was this ghost crying to him, two, how was this ghost actually clinging to him, and three, what was going on?

She continued to weep, repeating his name as well as her abandonment and loneliness, but otherwise, all was silence, the only ,motions exchanged were exchanged glances.

"Um…uh…what are you doing?" Finally the neko-boy asked.

"You're going back with them, I'm saying goodbye." She sniffled, looking up at the small boy.

"I'm confused…" he admitted.

"Those too were mean…but…they did make me see that he cares about you lots, and that I couldn't make you mine."

"Why did you want me in the first place?"

"I've been all alone." She repeated, now looking down at her hands, still sitting in Ritsuka's lap.

"Can you explain to me what you are, and how you're here?"

She shook her head quickly, then moved her eyes to the Zeros and then to Soubi.

"If they leave will you tell me?"

She then nodded just as fiercely.

"Um..guys…can you go for a second?" Ritsuka asked, his urge for knowledge overpowering the danger of the current situation.

"Ritsuka, we searched all over for you, we aren't leaving." Youji sneered, irritated his efforts might go to waste.

"Yeah Ritsuka, besides, it's not like we can figure out how to get out. No doors, no windows, no exit." Natsuo seconded.

"No." Soubi declared sternly.

Ritsuka sighed at their stubbornness, and then whispered into the younger girl's ear. The child then smiled and spread her arms out in front of her, **"Take us away, come, bring us to safety."**

Her signature dark tentacles sprouted from the ground once more, gripping Ritsuka and Tsuihousha and both were dragged through the floor, to a location unknown to the others.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Great, what do we do now?" Youji rhetorically questioned.

Before anyone said anything else, Soubi slammed his fist into the side of the wall nearest to him, releasing a slight amount of his anger from the fact that Ritsuka was gone again.

A good ten minutes must have passed as the three were confined in the room in awkward silence. Suddenly, tentacles arose from the ground, gripping themselves around Soubi, Natsuo and Youji and drug them through the floor. All around them was black until they suddenly arose through the floor of another room.

It seemed like a study, book shelves filled with tons of text lines the walls. There was a small fireplace in the corner, as well as a few large, leather chairs. In the center of the room were Ritsuka and Tsuihousha, sitting casually, speaking with one another as if nothing happened.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi muttered, desperate to be in the comfort of his sacrifice's presence.

Ritsuka turned his head to the three, got to his feet and gave a slight smile. He then turned back to the little girl, "You know what you need to do right?"

She nodded, getting to her feet as well, "Yes Ritsuka. Thank You." She planted a small chaste kiss to Ritsuka's lips and then disappeared into thin air.

"What happened?" Natsuo asked.

"Um…after she explained what had happened to her, I told her it would be best to move on." The raven-haired neko replied.

"So you flirted your way to the ghost's dead, non-beating heart, then told her to get the hell out?" Youji snickered.

Ritsuka blushed slightly, "It wasn't flirting!"

Due to how defensive Ritsuka had become, the Zeros burst out into laughter.

Ritsuka, blush still on his face, ignored the Zeros and approached Soubi.

"Are you okay?"

Soubi stood there confused, crinkling his brow.

"She told me what happened, are you okay?" he repeated.

Soubi nodded, and pulled Ritsuka into a tight hug. While in a tight embrace, the sacrifice continued, "Good, cause now we have to get our scroll so we can get out of this place."

A smile played at the corner of both their lips, and they then separated from each other.

"Hey, Natsuo and I have our scroll, we just did this to pass the time. So you're on your own now." Youji budded in, ruining the mood.

"Good luck, we expect to see you in the next round." Natsuo smiled, then grabbed Youji's hand; and with that, left the room. **(This room does have a door, yes.)**

"Alright Soubi, let's go." The amethyst eyed one declared, dragging the other towards the door.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi chuckled.

"What?"

"I had no idea you were so enthused to continue this competition while cross dressing." Soubi smiled, placing a kiss on his sacrifice's lips.

Ritsuka stood there confused for a moment, then looked down at what he was wearing. A deep blush covered his face as the realization he was wearing a dress kicked in.

"Soubi!"

"Don't worry Ritsuka, I think it's cute." Soubi continued to smile.

Ritsuka hmphed, and trudged out the door, not caring if his fighter followed, and desperately hoping he could find some spare male clothing around.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**So there you have it! Sorry for the long delay, everything has just been so busy.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story and Happy Holidays!**


	10. I'm Not My Brother

**My goodness it's been a long time since I updated! Sorry everyone, there's just been so much going on, homework (even in the summer, but school was mighty hectic too…) my old computer went KABOOM! Literally, I kid you not, it exploded on me, as well as vacations, and actually maintaining a social life…but basically, I kinda got distracted and took a break…but now I'm back with a new c****hapter! **

**So anyways, back on track here, thanks to all who reviewed, ****SoubiXRitsukaislove, Yell0wButterfly, , Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten, JessieSinnFold, Glitter Heart, GaliStar07, windygalia, 777angeloflove, NoelleisParadise, klagana1, promocat, and xXMewzikLuverXx. You all give me the guilt to keep this story going, if I didn't feel an obligation to you guys, I probably would stop, so kudos to you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Ch. 10: I'm Not My Brother**

**XxXxXxX**

Ritsuka trudged off through the halls; his fighter right behind him, the boy was embarrassed and overwhelmed by the situation.

"_Clothes, clothes, anything but another dress"_ he thought as he began opening random doors in hopes of new apparel.

The small boy had his hand on yet another door knob when a larger hand covered his. He turned to see his fighter shrugging out of his jacket and extending it out to him.

"Soubi?" The neko questioned, a blush forming at his cheeks.

"We only have a limited time to retrieve a scroll; we can get you a change of clothes once we've moved on. Besides, I'm quite fond of how you look right now." A smirk playing at the blonde's lips.

The amethyst eyed boy glared at the adult, "hmphed", grabbed the jacket roughly, and continued down the hallway. The Loveless pair continued working their way through the maze-like mansion in silence, neither wanting to give away their location to another team prematurely.

"Nhn" Ritsuka suddenly groaned, gripping his head tightly. He fumbled, taking a few steps back, extremely off balance.

"Ritsuka!" his partner cried with worry, supporting him immediately as the action occurred, "what's…"

The blonde had no reason to finish his question; he sensed it now, another fighting unit. Soubi assumed that it was Ritsuka's lack of experience that caused the pain and took him by surprise, after all, they had just become connected.

Soubi, continuing to hold Ritsuka, wrapped one large arm around the boys shoulders and intertwined his other hand with the neko boy's.

"Ritsuka…" he simply stated, "give me an order."

Slowly adjusting to the painful sensation in his skull, the sacrifice began to take in the situation. Once he thought himself stable and out of his mild stupor, he stood, untangling himself from his fighter's embrace.

"Well, we can't move on without a scroll can we?" Ritsuka stated, giving a small smile in the direction of the blonde adult.

Soubi smiled in return, and intertwined there hands once more. It was then the other team appeared from around the corner of the hallway.

One was female, the other male. The woman was short, but slight, and had black wavy hair that seemed to shine blue when the candles flickered. Her skin was pale and she had deep brown eyes. The man was extremely tall and brawny. He was dark skinned and had dark hair and eyes to match. Both pairs of eyes piercingly glared at the Loveless unit as they both spoke,

"Your name?"

"We are Loveless, and your name?" Soubi answered as he stepped in front of Ritsuka protectively.

"We are Virtueless"

"We declare a battle of wor…" Soubi spoke, though was cut off.

"Not so fast big guy," the woman interrupted, "Do you even have a scroll?"

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka, silently asking for an answer. Ritsuka met his fighter's eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"No, we don't, do you?"

"Why as a matter of fact we were on our way out of this dump," The man replied, pulling out a scroll, "but running into the Loveless brat that's been the talk of the exams, I don't see why we can't defeat you right here," he directed his attention to his partner, "I mean, why wait until later in the exams when we can take out the cross dressing munchkin and Ritsu's prized dog right now." He smirked.

"We declare a spell battle!" The woman shouted.

"_Interupting and insulting us…they really don't that common morals…well, they are Virtueless." _Ritsuka thought angrily, not appreciating the jab at his dress that showed slightly through Soubi's jacket.

The scenery was altered into black nothingness that would be used as their battlefield.

"Well, might as well get this over with, I mean, there's no way the runt can be anywhere near as good or sadistic as his brother." The man added as well.

Seimei was always a touchy subject with Ritsuka, especially after what just occurred at the academy **(Manga reference, omg spoiler!)**, and at his mention, tears formed at the edges of Ritsuka's eyes.

"Ritsuka," The loveless fighter stated in a worried tone, noticing the emotional state his sacrifice was headed towards.

Soubi bend down on his knees, put a hand on each side of Ritsuka's face, and used his thumbs to rub away the tears that slowly formed. The neko boy's reaction to the contact though, shocked even the adult, the amethyst eyed child grabbed each one of Soubi's hands and pulled them sharply around his waist, slamming their lips together in the process.

The blonde's eyes stayed wide open with shock at the behavior of his sacrifice, feeling all the emotion that went into it. The kiss contained sadness, resent, passion and anger all in one, and as Ritsuka took control of the kiss, their connection sparked once more. The thread-like fibers surrounded the two, becoming slightly thicker, symbolizing their connection had grown. Ritsuka continued and continued the kiss until finally the male Virtueless cleared his throat.

"When you two are done making-out, we're ready for a fight."

The boys pulled away abruptly, and Soubi stood, waiting for an order.

"Soubi, defeat them, get me their scroll, now." The voice was demanding, harsh, cold, and closer to the tone Seimei would use rather than Ritsuka.

The adult stood there slightly confused at the current attitude of the young boy, but didn't question it and instead followed order.

"**Virtueless, without morals, allow them to repent, see light, blinding light."**__The Loveless fighter shouted, and a bright flash attacked the couple.

Soubi was waiting for a retaliation to his attack when his sacrifice tugged his shirt, demanding his attention, "I said now." Ritsuka glared.

"Yes, master." Soubi replied monotonously, yet on the inside extremely worried about the actions of his neko.

"**Light, be gone, let them not see the light of day, be embraced by darkness, consumed, destroyed."**__Soubi recited.

Darkness overwhelmed the battlefield once more, only covering up Virtueless as well. There were a few seconds of pause time, but soon enough, screams could be heard from Loveless' opposition as they were devoured by Soubi's spell. Obviously left unable to fight, the battlefield around the Loveless pair faded back to the rustic hallway of the mansion.

Virtueless was unconscious on the ground, and, continuing to follow his orders, Soubi walked forward towards the pair, took their scroll from them, and went back to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka."

Without another word the boy sunk to the ground in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Beyond concerned, Soubi embraced the child, cradling him in his arms, unsure of what else to do or say.

Ritsuka stayed in Soubi's warmth, crying until his fighter's shirt was drenched with the salty tears, until finally he could speak again, "Sou-bi…I'm…sorry." The boy blubbered through sniffles.

"Ritsuka, what wrong?" He felt the boy's distress, after all, they were connected, but he didn't know what caused the emotions.

"I'm not Seimei."

"I don't understand what you mean." The blonde replied puzzled.

"After finally finding out Seimei was alive, I don't know who he is anymore, but I'm always still being compared to him, even though I'm unsure of what being Seimei is," He elaborated, "Soubi…I'm sorry, I let their words get to me. I got mad and I took it out on you, I'm so sorry." He apologized again and again.

After comprehending the meltdown his sacrifice wet through, Soubi scooped the boy up bridal style and gave him a short, chaste kiss.

"It's alright now Ritsuka, I love you for who you are"

The boy remained teary-eyed until finally, the stress and exhaustion of everything that has occurred caught up to him and he fell asleep in the comfort of Soubi's arms.

**XxXxXxX**

Ritsuka opened his eyes slowly, unsure of his surroundings, last thing he remembered was the Virtueless team, and how he had snapped at Soubi unfairly.

"Ritsuka, are you awake?"

It was Soubi, Ritsuka could recognize his voice anywhere, even if he couldn't see him. Unfortunetally though, he was too tired to respond and he closed his eyes again to hopefully get more sleep. He was almost gone again, when a pair of lips pressed against his. The boy's eyes shot right back open as he clumsily pulled away. He looked around, he was on a small hospital bed, in a bland room.

"Soubi"

"Yes Ritsuka."

"Where are we?"

"The waiting center for the next portion of the exam, surprisingly through the side trips, we managed to arrive earlier than half the other teams, which gives you time to rest."

"What is the next part of the exam going to be?" the boy questioned.

"I'm unsure" The adult answered, then sighed.

"What is it?"

"I missed your former wardrobe, you were quite adorable."

It took a minute for Ritsuka to register what his fighter was saying, until he looked down to see he was wearing a baggy T-shirt and jeans, the kind of clothes the Zero pair might have.

"Soubi! I'm not your doll, you can't just change my clothes and…mmhm" Ritsuka's rant was cut of once again by his fighter's lips.

It began tense, put soon enough Ritsuka allowed Soubi to do as he wanted. The boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as Soubi deepened the kiss, Ritsuka let out a small moan, encouraging the adult to take the step further. Soubi plunged his tongue into Ritsuka's mouth, making sure to cover every area he could. After he was content, Soubi then pulled away, trailing kisses from the corner of Ritsuka's lips, down his neck, and onto his collarbone. The fighter, licked and sucked his sacrifice's tender flesh, causing the younger of the two to begin panting heavily.

"Sou…bi" the boy groaned, "not…now, not here…somebody…"

"Nobody will interrupt us Ritsuka." The adult stated as he pushed their lips back together into a steamy kiss, and it was at that ideal second of irony, at which the Zeros busted in.

"So we, heard Ritsuka was ill and stressed and was resting, but it seems that was just an excuse to get busy." Youji stated nonchalantly as he entered.

Ritsuka pulled out of the kiss and pushed Soubi off his quickly, "We weren't…I mean, there was nothing…" his face progressively got redder and redder as he attempted to defend himself.

"Well, making-out aside, we came to tell ya that all 12 scrolls were brought, so the 12 maximum teams that could be here, are. Which means that they'll be announcing the next event soon. So if you have the self-control, quit sharing spit for 5 seconds and come join the rest of us." Natsuo explained.

Ritsuka blush hadn't let up, but Soubi had helped him out of the bed in order to follow the Zeros back into the main group.

Aside from the members of the exams, an old proctor was there as well, "10…and now 11 and 12.." he counted, "Now that all the teams are together, I have an announcement. We did not expect all 12 of the scrolls to get back to us, we didn't expect this many teams is what I'm trying to say, I mean." He stuttered nervously, obviously uncomfortable in front of crowds of people.

"So, what of it?" Youji questioned.

"We can only allow a maximum of 6 teams into the finals, so in order to decrease the number, we need to have preliminary matches to get rid of the weaker pairs."

"After all that we still don't get into the finals?"

"What is this?"

"How could you do that?"

The angry and upset commentary filled the air, until the proctor demanded everyone's attention.

"Now listen, I am going to explain to rules of the primary matches now so you know what you're in for. The preliminaries will start tomorrow morning, all of your names will be entered into a scrambler at random and you will be given an opponent to fight."

"So, what's so special about that? That's what we always do" Natsuo asked.

"Well, you normally fight with your partner, in the preliminaries, everyone's name goes separetally into the scrambler, not by your pair. Sacrifices may end up against fighters, fighters against fighters, sacrifices against sacrifices. You may fight however you wish, there are no rules, and if a definite winner makes itself apparent, the proctor will stop the match."

"Wait, so you said we fight separately, but you said the finals can have six pairs."

"Yes, similar to the exam round, you and you fighter will test separetally, but for the final round it is partnered, so in order to move onto the preliminaries, both the sacrifice and fighter must come out victorious. Any other questions?"

The room fell silent, the pairs looked around at who they might face. The fighters all seemed confident, but the sacrifices had the look of concern and fear slapped across them (except for Youji of course).

"_Sacrifices could go up against fighters, and both people in the partnership have to pass the preliminaries to make it to the finals."_ Ritsuka's mind had the preliminary information circulate through his head over and over, he knew Soubi could make it, but Ritsuka fighting, his heart sunk. The neko boy couldn't believe he'd come this far, all to be defeated by someone in a fist fight. He turned without making eye contact with his fighter and ran back to the room where he was just resting, lungs burning, tears stinging his face as he ran. He couldn't handle the competition anymore. He just wanted to be with Soubi, without the threat of someone separating them.

**XxXxXxX**

Soubi has naturally ran after Ritsuka the second after he had taken off, and only moments after Ritsuka's arrival back into the room, Soubi had entered. He sad himself on the small hospital bed next to his sacrifice, rubbing circles on his back.

"Ritsuka" Soubi spoke, unsure of how to comfort the boy.

"Soubi" the neko said as he leaned into his fighter, "I love you, even if I can't make it past the preliminaries, even if my real fighter comes, even if we're separated, I love you."

"Ritsuka" The blonde adult kissed the boy gently, "I love you, more than anything."

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey everybody, I didn't really know where to stop this chapter with getting into the next series of action too much, and I'm sorry if my long pause of updating the story made my writing not as consecutive, but please review and let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be tons better, I know what I want in it, I just have to find time to write it. Once again, thanks for everyone support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a tad.**


End file.
